Estellise Sidos Heurassein
or Estelle is one of the main protagonists from Tales of Vesperia. Profile Estellise Sidos Heurassein is a member of the royal family in the imperial capital of Zaphias and a candidate in line for the throne. Raised her entire life as a sheltered princess, Estellise has only learned of the world through time constantly spent reading books. Regardless, she is not ignorant of political matters and takes it upon herself to learn of the various happenings behind the scenes in the nobility. After learning of a major issue, she realizes she must locate Flynn to inform him of what has been transpiring in the castle. At the same time, she runs into Yuri Lowell, who is in the process of escaping from prison. Because Yuri knows Flynn, and Estellise must find him, the two team up to escape the castle together and find the lieutenant knight. This signals the start of Estellise's journey into the vast world of which she only ever knew about in books. Yuri also gives her the nickname of Estelle, her first keepsake gained outside of the castle. Throughout her travels with her fellow party members, Estelle's kindhearted and naive nature often lands her in trouble. She slowly comes to realize the world is not as easy to understand as she first anticipated. Her healing powers, while a crucial gameplay element, figure heavily into the main plot and she eventually learns of her power as the Child of the Full Moon. This is reflected in her ability to wield healing spells without using a blastia, unlike the rest of her friends who require them for all manner of attacks and magic. Interestingly, Estelle's identity as a princess of Zaphias is something Yuri and the others do not learn until much later. Among the party, she grows especially close to Rita Mordio, a young mage girl from Aspio who never had friends or family. Due to being a sheltered princess, Estelle has a very naive view of things in the world and does not know how to do many tasks that come easily to regular folks, such as high-fives or making a simple sandwich. However, she is quick to learn and her boundless enthusiasm for doing the right thing proves she is not easily defeated. The runaway princess wants to do everything in her power to change the world for the better, even if it could mean potentially sacrificing her own life...but her friends are always around to make sure she never has to go that far. Crosspedia Entry Princess of the Empire. Estelle is a nickname given to her by Yuri; her full name is Estellise Sidos Heurassein. She has the ability to use healing artes without the need for a Blastia. His desire for this power caused the Commandant of the Imperial Knights, Alexei, to take her captive, but Yuri and her other friends saved her. After this they went on to defeat the "Adephagos," opening the way for her to achieve her life-long dream of being a picture book writer. Has an innocent and kind demeanor, and always puts others first. While warm and gentle-mannered, she also knows little of the world, and can cause problems for those around her with her frivolous comments. Gameplay Estelle wields her various spell artes from Tales of Vesperia including Photon and Angel Ring as well as her melee artes such as Marche Waltz and Flame Follow. During her and Yuri's map attack, Estelle uses her established Mystic Arte Sacred Penance. During her finisher with Yuri, she uses her Burst Arte Extreme Stars, and then casts Holy Lance to finish off the enemy following Yuri's Savage Wolf Fury. Estelle is also very valuable for her trademark healing artes, such as Nurse which can heal all available units and Dispel which can alleviate all allies of status ailments. In Project X Zone, Estelle first appears in Chapter 12: Fury Sparks along with Yuri. In Project X Zone 2, she first appears in Chapter 21: You Must Play the Sega Saturn! as an enemy boss who is under the control of M. Bison and his infamous Psycho Power. She joins the party in Chapter 22: The Demons Within. Stats at Level 50 (Project X Zone) Attack List Project X Zone Attack List Project X Zone 2 Solo Attack Project X Zone 2 Enemy Attack List Skill List Project X Zone Skill List Project X Zone 2 Skill List Project X Zone 2 Auto Skill List Project X Zone 2 Enemy Auto Skill List Themes Her theme in both versions of Project X Zone is the second world map theme from Tales of Vesperia, "The Cold Morning Star Passes By". In Project X Zone 2, her theme is "Ring a Bell". Music Project X Zone -The Cold Morning Star Passes By-『Extended』|The Cold Morning Star Passes By (Tales of Vesperia) Ring A Bell|Ring A Bell (Project X Zone 2 Ver.) Quotes List of Quotes - Yuri Lowell & Estellise Sidos Heurassein List of Quotes - Estellise Sidos Heurassein Gallery project-x-zone-yuri-estelle-e1359738405468.jpg|Savage Wolf Fury & Holy Lance (Project X Zone) Estelle Solo Attack (Project X Zone 2).PNG Estelle Multi Attack (Project X Zone 2).PNG Estelle.jpg|Estelle (Original artwork by Kosuke Fujishima) tales_of_vesperia___estelle_by_liuhuparta-d2zleo6.jpg|Estelle (Tales of Vesperia opening) talesofvesperiacutscene.jpg|Yuri, Estelle, Repede, Karol and Rita at Ehmead Hill Overlook (Tales of Vesperia) Estelle.png|Estelle's status menu artwork (Tales of Vesperia) Category:Bandai Namco Category:Tales Of Vesperia Category:Playable Category:Bosses Category:Enemy Category:Project X Zone Characters Category:Project X Zone 2 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Pair Characters Category:Solo Characters